Draco's Childhood
by Draco's Ravenclaw
Summary: Draco's Childhood, well he's mischevious....what did he get up to. Well there is an older him in there. These weren't meant for publishing they were working notes but still if you want one written review and I shall do.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Much as I wish it did none of this stuff belongs to me and if you sue me all you will get are the clothes on my back and my computer :)  
  
Hey, I thought I would take a break from Nil Dormiendum until I have the final parts finalised, for now I am doing yet another Draco story. As far as I know this defies convention so read and enjoy.   
  
The frost on his windows was thick and carved into strange patterns over night by the ice imps in his garden. Outside the world was enveloped in a thick blanket of snow. It seemed as if the world knew it was Christmas and had got dressed and ready for the occasion. The little boy in the bed was also wrapped up warm under his silk sheets and extra blankets.  
  
His father watched him sleeping from the doorway, smiling affectionately as the boy murmured in his sleep. He was so proud of his son. "Draco of the silver hair", that was what his mother had called him since he was very little. Indeed his hair was very blonde it fitted perfectly with his complexion and his features. Draco was a Malfoy.   
  
His father prepared to wake him. The little blonde head retreated deep into the covers when shaken gently. The covers shook as the little boy wriggled deeper into them. "Alright Draco, come out now or the dragon will get you!" Lucius smiled as he pounced onto the bed grabbing at the covers and growling. They had played this game for what seemed like forever to. It ended when Mr Malfoy finally caught his son. Draco emerged giggling, his face red and blonde hair stuck out at odd angles from his cherub like face. "Come on now Drac, you're holding up Christmas for everyone"  
  
At three years old Draco was already a handful. It took Lucius a good 10 minutes to catch Draco and slip his Navy Robes over his head and brush his hair. He had just finished and was about to go downstairs for the present opening. He turned round to pick up Draco and there was no sign of him. "Draco? come on where are you hiding" Lucuis jumped when someone pulled at the hem of his robes and giggled. "Daddy gotta find me Daddy gotta find me" Unfortunately in Draco's case his spell didn't last long and half way through an exited dash around his room he popped back into sight. "Come on scamp, you're more trouble than a baby dragon do you know that" He caught up the exited toddler in his arms and apparated down the seven floors to his front room. Draco's older sister Seraph was sitting on her mother's lap, when she saw Mr Malfoy appear she ran across the floor squealing. "Can we open all those presents now?" she pleaded grinning cheekily up at her father.  
  
The family was seated on the deep plush rug in front of the fireplace. The ten year old Seraph was squirming casting longing eyes at the pile of presents wrapped under the huge pine tree that disappeared into a specially cut hole in the ceiling. The first present was passed to Mr Malfoy by a grinning house elf. It wore a green pillowcase in honour of the day and seemed in a very chirpy mood. Mr Malfoy read the label carefully. "Draco this one's for you". Draco's eyes lit up and he smiled a rather gappy smile as he reached for the long thin package. He tore the wrapping of eagerly, his small fingers closed around a slim wooden handle. It was a broomstick, tucked into the twiggy bundle at one end was a second smaller package. He stopped admiring the broom and opened that to. It was a silver chain with a miniature replica of a golden snitch in the centre. He slipped the chain round his neck and shuffled across the room to wrap his arms around his father's neck. "Thank you Daddy I'll always wear it" he whispered. "Shall I blow on it for luck?" Lucius smiled. Draco looked puzzled but nodded anyway. His Father lifted the chain and blew gently. Draco tucked the chain back into his robes and began to watch the rest of the presents being open. Later that day his Father carried an exhausted bundle of Draco up to bed. "Did you enjoy your presents Drac?" He asked as he kissed his son goodnight. "Yes Daddy" yawned Draco. "I like the broomstick and chain best". "You'll be the Slytherin seeker one day at the rate you going" Lucius said as he drew the covers up to Draco's chin and called in the fire fairies to be a nightlight.  
  
Thirteen years later Draco Malfoy wandered back to the common room after a victorious Quidditch match over Ravenclaw. He looked around quickly and slipped a hand inside his robes. He grasped a silver chain in his long fingers. A smile ghosted over his normally scowling face as he thought of family and that long ago Christmas.  
  
Cough, Cough, I am choking on a sweetness overdose, anyway I felt that poor ickle Draco didn't deserve such a rotten childhood as I usually give him so look he has a nice one now!!! Review please.  
  
Malfoy's Girl  



	2. Default Chapter

Behind the Serpent head  
  
This is a monologue from Draco's point of view, I am aware this has been done before but well this is my little contribution. I do not own Draco or any of the rights to Harry Potter. This is not affiliated with JK Rowling or the official peeps.  
  
Sometimes I will sit for hours in the corner chair of our common room. I can be completely silent for that long and no one will notice me or try and approach me. I am not hated, or at least not by the Slytherins. They just don't seem to be able to talk to me. There are people all around me laughing, talking. They are on the peripheral edge of my vision. I want to approach them, join in their idle chat. I am about to move and walk over when panic over-runs me. What if I say something stupid or I am not wanted? So I stay put in the corner of the common room.  
  
There are friends I talk to but only precious few that I can confide in. I have difficultly letting people into my full range of interests and personality. I have created an elaborate illusion with hints and subtle misleading hints to throw people like Potter who would sneer if he knew how I loved such a mundane subject as Ancient Runes or gazed at the stars for hours by the lake after slipping un-noticed into the night.  
  
I sometimes feel that people whisper cruel rumours behind my back and snigger at my ineptitude. As you can imagine that doesn't help me much so I cling to the solace that I find within myself. Occasionally I will get "into things" and become more than a shadow in the far chair. These are fleeting moments when I feel I truly belong to the world occupied by the people I live with. But they are so fleeting. I soon become overwhelmed by the complexities of the social rules and retreat cowering back into the rich tapestry of the imaginary and abstract where I exist.  
  
I must be an intellectual, someone who spends hours on their own in a study or library and calls it fun. People think that it is pathetic so I try and limit that side of myself to a minimum and at least remain in the common room trying to maintain some semblance of sociability. I seek out the company of other intellectuals such as myself. Granger is one, she knows the passion of learning. I can see it when she is studying in the library. I want to approach her but my brain shifts down a gear and I can only insult her, which only serves to drive her further away. Why must I transform into Draco "the blonde bimbo" Malfoy whenever I want to bare my soul to her.  
  
I express myself through my writing and my playing. I can pour out my emotions into my violin. No one knows I play, no one. I brought it with the pocket money I get off Father. It was a beautiful broken old thing. I fixed it by magic and began to learn how to play. The top of a tall tower, the door sealed shut is where I let myself fly free and become the notes and trilling vibrations that drift like shadows of myself into the winds and carry my deepest self as far as my mind can imagine.  
  
Draco Malfoy, 16  
  
  



	3. 

"Draco, for heaven's sake behave" Narcissa swept forward and hauled the little boy down off the shelf he was perched on. He pulled a face and wriggled, trying to work himself free.  
  
"Can't I have an ice creeeeam" he whined twisting at the sleeve of his stifling black robes.  
  
"No, come along we still have to find the dress robes that you 're going to wear for the party"  
  
The Malfoy's were deep inside the bowels of Gladrags Kids. The five-year-old heir to the Malfoy title was bored, hot and intent on showing it. He saw his mother's wand sticking out of her shimmering silk robes. She was examining a frilly purple robe and didn't notice as he slipped the wand from her pocket.  
  
He slipped away in between the various shelves and hangers on which the robes were stored. He picked up the wand and examined it closely. He was a bright little boy and had seen his mother cast a few spells. He decided to give it a go.  
  
"Lumoth" he lisped waving the wand importantly. Unfortunately the Lumos charm was not easy to use if you were a five year old with no front teeth. Instead of the light he'd been expecting a large multicoloured dragonfly appeared out of thin air. He squealed with laughter as the giant insect whirred around his head. He kept saying the charm until at least twenty insects had appeared. Growing bored he decided to try another one.  
  
"Operaarate" he said importantly. Instead of disappearing and then reappearing as he had intended the wand emitted a purple crack of light that hit the mirror nearby. The mirror was extremely happy to be told to sing and it did, loudly. It was a brass mirror and rather badly wrought. It sung off pitch and customers began to wince as it's notes got higher and higher.  
  
Loving the results of his magic Draco tried out a few more spells. Eventually the manager apprehended him and frog marched him to his mother. That was not before he has managed through some unknown mechanism to animate the entire underwear collection, which had escaped the shop in a flurry of white ruffles and elastic.  
  
His mother was not pleased. She had to pay for the entire collection that Draco had set free and explain to an official from the ministry how her son had managed to get hold of her wand. His Father found the whole incident hilarious and although he had a stern talk about breaking the law and casting spells before he was 11 Draco was fully aware that his Father was proud.  
  
After all to this day Mr Malfoy has a framed Daily Prophet story that reported on how a flock of wild underwear had attacked some Muggles out hiking in Scotland.  
  
  



End file.
